1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulley device made of resin which is obtainable by molding resin.
2. Discussion of Background
FIG. 10 is a diagram showing a conventional pulley device made of resin. In FIG. 10, reference numeral 1 designates a housing of a rotary machine in which a pulley device 7 made of resin is disposed. Reference numeral 2 designates a rotary shaft in a rotary machine. Numeral 3 designates a bearing in the rotary machine. Numeral 4 designates a member for supporting the bearing 3. In the conventional device, the pulley device 7 made of resin is obtained by the insert-molding of a metallic boss 5. Numeral 6 designates a pulley body made of resin. Further, the pulley device 7 made of resin is fixed to the body of rotary machine by a clamp nut 8.
The operation is explained in the following. Assuming that the pulley shown in FIG. 10 is a driven pulley, the metallic boss 5 is fixed to the rotary shaft 2 of a driven rotary machine with the clamp nut 8. Rotary motion is transmitted from a driving pulley (not shown) to the driven pulley by means of a belt (not shown) which is engaged with the pulley body 6 made of resin.